


Disarray

by uumuu



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/pseuds/uumuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aredhel and Curufin team up to tease Celegorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disarray

Tyelcormo heard the door creak open and struggled to lift his head from the pillow. “Curvo! Where the fuck have you been?” he groaned towards the shadowy half-figure before the strain in his shoulders forced him to lie back down again. 

The newcomer stood in the doorway for a moment, then softly closed the door and padded into the dim room, moving soundlessly across the rug-covered floor. 

“You must be really beside yourself,” a feminine voice lilted, “to mistake me for your brother.”

Tyelcormo tried to crane his neck again. “...Írissë?”

“The self same,” Írissë replied, stopping next to the bed where Tyelcormo could make out the outline of her body without having to strain himself. It was natural for him to assume that she was Curufinwë, given what Curufinwë himself had told her, but she couldn't help be amused by his mistake, and tease him for it. “Do I smell like your brother, perhaps?” 

She didn't, of course. She carried her own distinctive scent, having bathed not long before and sprinkled herself with the light flowery perfumes she favoured. Tyelcormo felt the familiar smell tickle his nostrils and shifted for the umpteenth time since Curufinwë had left him, barely biting back a hiss. “Why have you come here?”

“I heard you were tied up and in need of...diversion.” 

Írissë unscreened the lamp that hovered above the bed, and looking down again could appreciate Tyelcormo's nudity in its full glory. It was a sight she would never tire of, and she paused to feast her eyes on it – the lines of his tense muscles, his reddened nipples, his erection resting on his belly – all of it riveting testimony to Curufinwë's account of their early afternoon's activities. 

“He has really worked you up, hasn't he?” she playfully said. 

Tyelcormo snorted. Curufinwë had done more than that. He tied him to the bed, arms spread wide and secured to the bedposts, made him hard and fucked himself on his cock. Then he had stuck a plug up his ass left him in the near-darkness without letting him reach completion. 

“My, you're really pent up.” 

Írissë set one knee on the bed, stooped over, and pressed a finger to the slit of his leaking cock. Tyelcormo clenched his jaw to muffle a groan, but Írissë of course perceived the raw unchecked lust rattling him. She could almost see it rippling through his body. She giggled softly and sat next to him, her legs folded to one side. Her finger moved down and skimmed over his balls, which stood out from his body thanks to a delicate ribbon tied around the base of his sack. She traced the whole girth of it, twice, making Tyelcormo's hips jerk up and his attempt at silence founder sooner than he would have wanted it to.

“Don't- do that,” he wailed. 

Írissë giggled again. “I'm here to do that,” she said, and repeated the motion once more. 

“Then- then at least...at least make me come,” Tyelcormo shamelessly pleaded. His eyes were so imploring (he had learnt – probably unconsciously – to imitate Huan's pleading gaze to perfection) that Írissë considered doing it. 

She shook her head, however. “...no, Curvo would notice.”

“You can swallow it.”

“Oh no, I'm not putting your cock in my mouth after Curvo took it up his ass.”

“Then untie me so I can do it myself.”

“Your brother has other plans, and well...I like them.” 

Írissë forestalled any further protest by cupping his balls into the palm of her right hand and bouncing them. Tyelcormo keened and squeezed his eyes shut. His cock twitched in response to the handling and trickled a long string of precome, which pooled above the ridge of his hipbone, from where it glided ticklishly down his side. Írissë bent down and licked it slowly, grazing his balls with her nails at the same time, which caused Tyelcormo's cock to leak even more of the transparent fluid. She lifted her tongue from his belly just shy of the tip of his cock, while trailing her fingers down to his well-stretched opening, tracing the rim wrapped all around the protruding handle of the plug

She kept on fondling him, all the while jabbering away idle talk – something Curvo had said, and gossip she had overheard in the palace hallways – that hardly reached Tyelcormo's ears, and didn't make any sense to him. His toes curled and his legs tensed even more, yet he couldn't keep himself from lifting his hips off the bed the more Írissë touched him, and whenever he did, his anal muscles contracted around the plug, adding to the stimulation. The caresses – every flicker of fingers, every pinch and pat – were maddening, but brought him no closer to completion. Írissë knew his limits well, and put that knowledge to good use.

“You still have to learn patience, don't you?”

“Patience...I've been lying here for hours!”

“Not _hours_ ,” Írissë cheerfully denied. “Curvo and I only had tea together.” She had guessed Curufinwë's intentions the moment he had strutted into her rooms, the desire written all over his silk-clad body, shining on his face. Their conversation, the empty mannerisms of courtly etiquette, had been titillating build-up. “One hour and a half, at most,” she went on and gave Tyelcormo's cock one last squeeze. 

Tyelcormo breathed a sigh of relief when she finally stopped, but it was bitter relief, because the pleasure her hands had doled out pooled in the dull, pulsing, ache in his loins that had been there since Curufinwë had left him.

“Don't worry, he should be here soon,” Írissë cooed, and knelt up next to him, lifting her hands to the buttons of her blouse.

She began to take her clothes off, dawdling purposefully, remaining close to Tyelcormo, so that he could feel her heat with every new exposed inch of skin. Curufinwë arrived just as she slipped out of her briefs, while Tyelcormo hopelessly looked at her, at her body he knew so well, craving a bliss which was within reach of his hand yet unattainable. 

Curufinwë took in the sight with satisfaction. “Good. You've kept him entertained.”

“Curvo!” Tyelcormo's head snapped towards him, but he waited until his brother was within his field of vision to speak – or rather yell – again. “Make me come!” 

Curufinwë couldn't suppress a smile, one of his wicked little grins that he knew went straight to the heart of his brother's desire. “Not yet,” he lilted. He walked to the bedside table and placed the box he carried under his left arm on it, motioning for Írissë to open it. She did, after she had bound her hair and greeted her cousin with a kiss, hearing with renewed amusement Tyelcormo's huff from the bed. Inside the box was a brand new harness, fitted with a wooden phallus, carved with minute precision to reproduce a real cock as accurately as possible.

Írissë lifted both eyebrows. “This is one of the best you've made so far.” 

“I only polished it. Telvo did the carving,” Curufinwë corrected, taking off his pants and shirt. He wore nothing else underneath, apart from two nearly faded love bites next to his right nipple. 

He crawled on the bed, and arched over Tyelcormo's body, legs planted on each side of his broad torso.

“Brother,” he purred, his hooded eyes boring into Tyelcormo's own. 

“Curvo...” Tyelcormo whispered back, as if mesmerised.

Írissë watched them. Watched them as Curufinwë bent and kissed Tyelcormo, his single braid falling to one side, watched Tyelcormo writhe and buck under Curufinwë, vainly attempting to touch more than his lips. Curufinwë's kisses were honey and steel and not any less artful or perilous than his coaxing. Tyelcormo was defenceless against them, always had been. He had been indulging Curufinwë since he was a child, fifth brother regaled with everything he demanded, a pampering that had seeped into the bedroom as naturally as they had begun fucking. She smiled and stood up to wear the harness, though still throwing glances in her cousins' direction. Watching them together was as gratifying as having sex with them.

“Does it hurt?” Curufinwë asked, while slipping a hand between Tyelcormo's legs.

Tyelcormo shook his head. He was used to the plug, just as he was used to being tied. He liked it, liked the abandon and the trust. But he liked having his brother more, and after long the wait his need had grown into something frantic. He silently pleaded for reprieve again. 

“Soon,” Curufinwë purred, inclining his head towards Írissë, who secured the last of the strings that kept the harness in place, and took the oil to lubricate the dildo. “Be just a little more patient and you'll have me _all_ at your mercy.”

The promise didn't soothe Tyelcormo's need; it made him rather even more impatient.

“I will just borrow his ass for a while,” Írissë said, as she knelt on the bed again. She took position between Tyelcormo's thighs, stopping briefly to pet them. Her hands slowly glided from them to Curufinwë's thighs, and at last to his asscheeks. She slapped them, leaving a smear of the oil on his dusky skin. 

“Well, come on,” she urged, “open up.” 

Curufinwë shifted to support himself on his knees alone, leaning his weight on his brother's chest, and reached back with his hands to comply, exposing himself to her.

“Your wife will be a very fortunate woman,” Írissë said as she put the tip of the wooden phallus to his moist opening, “to have such a pert, enticing ass at her disposal.” She clutched Curufinwë's side with her left hand and drove in with a decisive push of her hips. 

Curufinwë sucked in a sharp breath. Írissë kept on pushing until the whole length of the object had lodged itself inside him, its coolness a sharp contrast to the heat of his passage. He arched his back, needing but a moment to get used to the penetration, the shape and weight of the wooden cock pressing against his walls, then wiggled his ass, sliding forward and back to make sure that the toy would brush against his prostate when Írissë moved it. He sighed softly in contentment when he felt it shift to the right angle, and nestled his head in the crook of his brother's neck. 

Feeling him go slack, Írissë smacked his hands away from his own buttocks, gripped his hips and widened her stance for better balance. She made a point of catching Tyelcormo's gaze and wink at him as she began to move. Her thrusts were vigorous from the very start, forceful pushes that rocked Curufinwë, who opposed no resistance to them but savoured each one fully causing Tyelcormo's body to rock as one with his own. 

Tyelcormo lay there, mad with desire, pulling helplessly at his restraints. He would have wanted to touch Curufinwë, caress his back – feel his muscles tense, his skin pull taut – or just hold him. Rub himself against him. Wrap his hands around Curufinwë's cock and feel him slide inside his fist with every one of Írissë's thrusts. He wanted to hold his buttocks open and move with him. And then there was Írissë, magnificently naked, heat colouring her cheeks as the movement of her hips became increasingly quicker and her own pleasure danced across her sweaty face. 

To make it all worse, Curufinwë tilted his head and began raining nips and kisses to Tyelcormo's shoulder in time with Írissë's comings and goings, his breath tickling Tyelcormo's skin. Írissë for her part stuck a hand between their bodies and took hold of his cock again, and none too gently – she squeezed every time she pushed forward and dragged her hand up along its whole length when she drew back, making him almost sob.

He didn't notice when Curufinwë's pleasure finally crested, he would have hardly remarked on it had it not his seed sprayed all over his chest. 

The bed was still. Írissë stopped thrusting, but held the toy all the way inside him and rocked it slightly, kneading Curufinwë's buttocks while the muscles of his thighs reflexively flexed with each spurt that was wrung from him. When his twitching abated and turned to light shivers, Írissë eased the dildo out of him, and stood up to get rid of the harness. 

“Untie me!” Tyelcormo barked as his brother knelt up, Curufinwë's body elegantly uncurling off of his, sweat and semen pearling the skin of his chest. 

Curufinwë smiled beatifically and didn't reply. He bent again instead, dropped a kiss to his shaft. He undid the knot securing the ribbon around his balls with infuriating sluggishness, and unwound it with the same deliberate slowness. He tossed the ribbon to the side, and proceeded to suck each ball into his mouth, while his left hand reached down to pull the plug out. 

Írissë, having gotten rid of the harness, carried an armchair next to the bed, getting ready to relish the spectacle she knew would unfold next. 

Tyelcormo heaved and thrashed, so very close to losing all form of control. He pulled and pulled, until the cloth that tied his wrists frayed and finally ripped from his left wrist. He didn't lose a moment, and used use his free hand to tear the cloth away from the other. 

Curufinwë welcomed the moment Tyelcormo was free to move with glee and a wild thudding in his chest.

The teasing and prodding always bore their desired fruit. 

Tyelcormo surged and pushed him to lie on his back. He grasped the back of his knees and folded him in half, to have his gaping ass completely exposed. He shoved into him without restraint, one brutal smooth thrust to bury himself tip to base inside his beloved little brother. 

Curufinwë bit on his lower lip as he was breached again, and so roughly, then his mouth opened into a grin as Tyelcormo drew back and repeated the same motion, with the same force and ardour.

Curufinwë loved every instant of it. 

Tyelcormo only delivered a handful of brutal thrusts before reaching his much-awaited release. He came, throwing his head back with a growl, sinking his hands and cock into his brother with his whole body heaving, but he was far from being done. He knelt immobile for just a few heartbeats to catch his breath, staring down at Curufinwë. Then he roughly pulled out of him and flipped him over. He wrapped his arms around his waist, forcing him to raise his ass, and plunged into him again. 

Írissë watched, enrapt, a hand moving idly between her legs, through the juices that flowed copiously from her opening.

Tyelcormo completely covered Curufinwë's lither form with his bulk, holding him still while he rutted feverishly into him. His teeth sank into Curufinwë's shoulder. His thighs smacked loudly against Curufinwë's buttocks with every thrust.

Írissë watched and smiled. By the time Tyelcormo was satisfied, they would both be drained, both too exhausted to do anything more than lie back, half-asleep. It was no problem for her. They would still be just alert enough to use their tongues and fingers on her, and once they were done, she would take over.


End file.
